


Space Oddities

by thanapoochie



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Invaderzim, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Irkens (Invader Zim), Meekrob, Other, dib membrane - Freeform, invader tenn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanapoochie/pseuds/thanapoochie
Summary: A little Irken girl, traumatized by the irken empire, joins a resistance against the empire and all that it stands for.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I know the first chapter is short and not perfect, but i'll definitely improve over time! Happy holidays everyone! Also, thank you to my friends who have reviewed a few chapters and helped me out! I am forever grateful to yall!

“I always wanted to go to another planet, Miko!” 

Nya said to her SIR. She always wanted to support and conquer for her empire.

Despite being a young Irken of 12 years old, her PAK gives her infinite knowledge on conquering and invading.  
She had a plan. Even though Nya was too young or too small to start invading, she still decided to sneak onto a Voot Cruiser and see what it’s like to be an invader.

For the great assigning, she snuck onto Irken invader Tenn’s ship. She made herself and her SIR invisible to be able to creep onto the vessel. She fortunately already prepared snacks and drinks for the long ride.

Nya sighed . She wished she could talk to Tenn. She wished she knew what it was like inside an invader’s head. But all she could do was sit in silence ,she couldn’t say a word.  
She looked up to little invader Tenn. She thought she was confident , brave, and fearless! Tenn had quite a good amount of traits to consider herself a proper invader.  
Nya always thought up conversations and imaginary scenarios of Tenn and her’s interactions. But alas, it could never happen. Or else, she would get in trouble for sneaking aboard. 

After the ride was completed, she snuck off the cramped ship. As she walked around,she then realized she was on planet Meekrob. She started exploring and wondering what Tenn would plan to do to the planet. The planet was wonderful with buildings sophisticated and tall. Almost like her own planet. Aliens all around the little Irken zooming and speeding to wherever they needed to go.

Freezing as she saw a Meekrob, one of the planet’s native sapient species, Nya gasped, fiddling with her hologram bracelets in a quick and desperate attempt to hide herself. 

“Who goes there?” the Meekrob hissed.

The menacing voice makes the startled Irken jump.Nya takes a breath, and steps forward. 

“I am irk-“ she coughed,” Meekrob ...Rob. It’s nice to meet you.”

Miko, who was also in disguise, sighed in disappointment at their companion.

The Meekrob hovered for a moment and scanned her with a mild sense of suspicion. He then nodded. Whatever test the gentleman put her through, she passed.  
“Hello, Rob. I am Zome. Are you excited for the festival?” 

“Oh definitely! And just to ask since my memory fails me as I’m getting up there, where is the festival and what exactly goes on? Oh and are these planets defenses prepared for alien invasio-“

Miko hit Nya.

“Alien harmony! With all life forms!” Nya exclaimed.

“We have achieved alien peace and harmony for millennials.” He said as he opened up his tentacles. “And the festival is a loving celebration of honoring our beloved founders of this planet. The founders were Irken scientists who created our beings. We have then began to honor the irken empire ever since!”

Nya looked at Miko expectantly, only to watch with a strange sense of forboding as the SIR shrugged. Turning her attention back to Zome,Nya asked in a small voice.  
“Well...can I perhaps take part in the festival?” Nya, or should we say Rob, asked.

“Of course, Rob.” Zome offered a smile. “All will give to honor the Gods!”

Finally, it was the day of the festival. The time has begun! The little Irken explored the little party and admired the work these Meekrobs put into admiring Nya’s race.Knowing her own kind created such a beautiful race of people made her feel special . As though she belonged to something wonderful!

She danced with several of the younglings, she ate their food, and had a marvelous time. She read some novels on Meekrob culture, and even hung out with some of the elder Meekrob who told stories of their younger days on the planet.  
Until the people were no more. An hour after the festival began, Tenn’s megadoomer’s foot managed to stomp on in. Stomping on the tables full of food, sculptures dedicated to the Irkens destroyed, and Meekrobs getting murdered by the massive robots.

Nya screamed as she saw the horror right before her eyes. She wiped a tear from her eyes and took her hologram off. No more hiding. Now was the time to fight. She charged at the megadoomer until her SIR unit shook their head. 

“Miko! Let me go I have to go fight back!” She cried.

Miko pointed to a familiar being underneath the foot of a megadoomer. 

The Meekrobs gasped. Zome, crushed under a megadoomer’s foot, reached out to her.

“Nya......”

“You...know my real name?”

“You told me when you were drunk on punch an hour ago.” He laughed. “You were kind. We know that. Don’t forget about us.”he coughed

Nya teared up,”I’ll ....I’ll make things right. I promise.” 

Zome nodded, “give the Gods hell.”

“I will.” Nya cried as she ran away. She got in a Meekrob escape pod, and raced off . Back to Irk . 

On her home planet, she knew it was a risky move. Nya makes signs protesting the Irken empire.

“THE EMPIRE LIED TO YOU. THE EMPIRE LIED TO YOU!” 

She kept screaming and shouting. No one heard. Until days later, a mysterious Irken lady came up to her.

“Do you want to get yourself killed, kid?!” She whispered in anger. 

“Huh?” Nya’s antenna’s perked up .  
The kid ripped up all the signs and tossed them into the trash .

“HEY THOSE WERE MINE-“ Nya’s mouth was covered.

“Shut up and come with me.”She mysterious lady demanded.

She took her hand and walked off. 

“Where are you taking me? Who are you? Why did you rip up my signs?! I worked hard on those-“ 

“Enough with the stupid signs you moron. You would’ve gotten arrested in no time. Surprised they didn’t do it already. Now shut up, talker, and come with me if you want to see this empire fall to pieces. And my name....I’ll tell you it later .” She replied.

Nya sighed, “ok” and walked with her.

Hours later, they walked towards a mysterious bunker.

“What’s in here?” Nya asked.

“The best of the best, kid. Just a question, how old are you ?” The girl asked back.

“I’m uh, 12” Nya replied.

“You’re the youngest kid here then. Already kid buckle up. These people aren’t mostly welcomed to new comers but I put in my word about you.” She said

“What do you mean? I haven’t seen you before? What if they don’t like me?” Nya questioned.

“Boy you are full of questions kid.” The girl sighed.

They walked in. 

“By the way, my name is Viaz” she answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya meets the Irken revolutionists!   
> Author’s Note: Dak is the second oldest character I made!

“Nya. Meet Zoi, Nomi, Komi, and Dak. The group of irkens that will bring down the empire for good!” Viaz proudly stated.

Nya looked around the room. Dak is busy fixing his ship, Zoi is looking at hacked intel from irken elites, Nomi and Komi are chit chatting with each other, and fixing some things.

“Viaz, what did I say about trusting Irken protesters?” Zoi hissed, eyes darting between Nya and Viaz.

“Trust no one. But this girl here is different.“ Viaz looks at her, with a bit of pity in her eyes.

“I see the pain in her eyes. She’s been through some serious shit.”

Nya blinked, “How ....did you..know?”

“Oh...oh! Viaz is...is it ok to say it ?” Dak turned to the revolutionary in question.

“Sure” Viaz responded.

“She’s a defect! A pretty amazing one too. She has the power to feel emotions. Due to her pak’s malfunction. Viaz is essentially an empath! She can feel others emotions. It’s pretty cool.” He sighed, offering his hand to the newbie, ”anyways, I’m Dak. Nice to meet you.” 

Nya hesitantly shook his hand,” it’s nice to meet you too,Dak! I never heard of being an empath before So, If you don’t mind by asking, how did you join the resistance?”

Dak’s eyes widened, struck by the sudden question, then he looked away. He stopped shaking her hand, and brought it back to him , holding it close to his body.

Nya gasped, instantly worried that she had said something wrong.” oh I’m - I’m sorry . I didn’t mean to speak out of line.”

Viaz patted Nya on her back,offering a small smile, “It’s okay kid. You’re a newbie. You’re not gonna be perfect right away.” She put her other hand on Dak’s shoulder “Dak is a good guy, just been through a lot. He’ll warm up to ya.” 

Viaz then motioned her to walk over to Nomi and Komi. 

Nya wondered as she walked”So if you’re an empath, what am I feeling right now?” 

“Curiosity and sorrow. I don’t even need to read your aura for that,kid. I can see it plain as day by your expression .” she said.

Nya laughed,” oh right”

Nomi nodded, lip curved upwards into a smirk”I like this kid.” 

“Knew ya would. She has potential.” Viaz said as she patted Nomi on the back.

“I suppose you can bring her on board.” Zoi sighed and put his tablet down, rubbing the space between his eyes as though he was getting a headache. Though, given his team, he probably was. 

“Certainly. After we introduce her to the whole team” Viaz motioned her hand over. “Come over here ,Nya”

“Sure!” Nya walked over to Nomi and Komi.

“Nice to meet you two.” Nya greeted, being careful with her words.

“Nice to meet you as well,kid, now don’t bother me. I’m busy.” Komi grunted. 

“Oh uh- ok!” Nya said. She was still a tiny bit curious.

“She’s working on upgrading his SIR unit” Viaz whispered conspiratorially, hand blocking his mouth so Komi could not see.”

Said engineer rolled their eyes from the ridiculousness, as they focused on their work.

A cheesy grin broke out on Nya’s face joining in, “right!” She looked back and forth comically checking for people that may overhear 

“ And Nomi?” Nya whispered back

“He’s fixing his pak. Careful Nomi, only 7 minutes to go” Viaz cautioned.

“I know I know” Nomi waved his hand at her, then put his pak back on.   
“There. All better.”Nomi proudly stood up and walked around.

“Most of us here besides Zoi and you are defects.” Viaz stated.

“Oh..wow ok” Nya said. She wondered what being a defect was like. Pak being damaged and all. She felt sorry for this poor little team.

“Let’s get started. Come on Zoi” Viaz and Zoi took Nya aboard the revolutionists ship. It was huge. Computers and weapons everywhere. 

“This place is so amazing !! I’ve never seen a ship so advanced .” Nya bounced with excitement.

“We stole it from an Irken elite. Wasn’t easy, but we got the job done.” Viaz proudly stated. “Now, you need a new outfit. You can’t go around looking like you’re apart of the empire anymore. Let’s pick out something else for you” Viaz smiled.

“Okay!” Nya looked at the holographic device Viaz had in her pocket. “Connect this to your bracelets.Where did you get those anyway?” She questioned.

“I made them myself when I snuck onto invader Tenn’s Voot Cruiser. I know it was stupid to be with an invader but I wanted to see other planets anyway! So I went to planet Meekrob and it...all kinda went to hell from there...I can’t believe the Irkens would do something like that” she sighed.

“You snuck onto an invaders ship all by yourself?!” Viaz questioned.

“Well...I had Miko! My SIR unit.” she grinned sheepishly as Miko waved behind her.”I stole her!”

Viaz looked at Zoi. They both smiled and laughed.

“Kid you are some kind of crazy ! “ Viaz grinned

“I know” Nya laughed, pointing in a direction enthusiastically “Let’s get to clothes selection!”

They then moved to a holographic projection at the center of the ship.

“How about option 1”Viaz suggested as she waved her finger across the hologram.

Nya shook her head, “too bulky “the costume was too large for the little Irken. 

“Option 2?”Viaz questioned.

“ Isn’t that just a sparkly uniform with curly antenna extensions ?” Nya wondered.

“Oh wait sorry that’s a disguise for being a defect. Whoops” Viaz kept swiping

“Option 5?” It was a purple sleeveless jacket, with a black skirt and black boots.

“Ooo I like that one!” Nya happily cheered

“Let’s try it on!” Viaz then transferred the hologram to Nya’s bracelets.

The hologram bracelets began to physically clothe Nya.

“Lookin good newbie.” Viaz smiled

Nya smiled back,”Hell yeah I do!”

“Now let’s get back into the bunker and get you a ship.” Viaz started to walk off onto the steps.

Nya gasped, jaw almost to the floor, “My own ship?!” 

Viaz smiled,”you’re gonna need one eventually, so let’s start you off slow with a Voot Cruiser”

“Wait, aren’t those for invaders only?” the little Irken questioned.

“Yep! “ Komi said.

“Yeah Komi and Nomi usually steal those. Now, let’s get to work.” Viaz stated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya practices flying her first ever space ship.But gets in trouble with some asteroids.

Nya looks around in amazement at all the ships in the bunker. Stolen Voot Cruisers and the like. She picks out a neat purple one with the resistance’s logo on it.

Viaz nodded, “Nice choice kid.That was Komi’s first stolen ship.” 

“You break that damn ship and I’ll kill ya kid. Understood?” Komi hisses

Nya startled, “Ah - I understand, Miss!” 

“Good. Have fun out there and stay safe.” She surprisingly smiled. 

“Komi is a tough cookie but she’s caring at heart.” Viaz whispered

Nya giggled,”okay!”

“Now. Let’s start flight practice.” She continued.

“So early...but why? “ Zoi questioned.

“We have 10 days till we raid the tallest’s snack storage with the resisty. We can’t waste any time.” Viaz replied

“Understood. Kid,get on the mic I’ll contact you when you’re in flight” he demanded with a hint of concern in his voice.

“Yes sir.” Nya raises her hand in salute.

“Do you have what it takes to fight the empire ? Do you have what it takes to be a leader?” He questioned as if he was testing her. 

“Yes. Sir!” She replied once again.

“Good. Let’s get started.” Zoi smiled.

As time passed, Nya got her ship out into the void of space, accompanied by her robot companion Miko. She began hovering obstacles placed by Nomi that were ready for practice.

Nya sped through the obstacles and all the courses. She was a little rocky at first, but eventually got the hang of it. She began to get a little self absorbed and started doing loop de loops around the cones.

“Stop being such a showing off kid and listen to my instructions!” Zoi demanded.

“Sorry ! I just really love flying. It’s so cool!” She yelled through the intercom.

Zoi sighed as he turned off the com, then looked directly at Viaz.” She’s just like you when you were younger. Reckless.”

“If you gave me a chance, you should give her one too.” Viaz replies as she put her hands on her hips.

“Fine.” Zoi turned on the com.  
“Kid go out farther. There’s another course. But be careful since it’s near by an asteroid belt .”

“On it, sir” Nya went out a little more. The obstacle course this time was literally rocky. She made it through , but it was too far to hear Zoi.

“Zoi? Viaz!? Viaz do you copy?” All she could hear was muffled static

“Shit shit shit!” Nya tried to race back to the bunker, but the asteroids gave way and banged up her ship

“Shit. Komis gonna kill me! Miko ! What do we do?”

Miko shrugged ,and then suddenly pointed to the big asteroid heading her way.

Nya screamed and tried to avoid it. But to no avail, it banged right into her ship and sent her flying farther and farther away from the course. 

“No no no!! Where am I ?!”

Nya tried to fly back, but couldn’t even see the asteroid belt anymore. All this misfortune suddenly started make her cry.  
She wiped her tears away . Got herself back up, and started flying again.

/Sooner or later I’ll get back to the base. Right?/ 

That’s what she kept telling herself. She sighed.

Sooner or later she’ll get back....

Right?

“Miko....how man months has it been....”

“6 months, my Master.” the SIR unit responded.

“Why was I such a dumbass.”she whimpered.

The SIR unit can detect when its master is feeling emotional difficulties, so it patted her on the back.

Nya sighed and looked up.

FUEL ENGINE RUNNING LOW!

“What?! No! No not right now! Shit!” She panicked.

“Miko what do I do?!” She asked to her loyal SIR unit . 

Miko shrugged and shook her head.

“Dammit Miko! “ she screamed

Nya braced for impact, she started falling out of the vast sky as a blue planet was in sight.

She yelled as the ship kept crashing and crashing till eventually , she crashed into a lawn. 

Nya rubbed her head, “Where the hell am I now...” 

She steps out of her ship, made it invisible, and made herself and her SIR invisible too. She hides in a bush, when a stranger comes outside.  
He looked just as short as her, with a dark jacket on. He has a blue shirt with a face on it. He looked strange to Nya. Why did he only have one antenna ? Why was his head so...big? 

“OH HAHA VERY FUNNY ZIM! Stupid Irken” he says. 

Nya gasped,”did he just say Irken?!” She whispered to herself.

She couldn’t believe another Irken stepped foot on this planet as well. She didn’t want to believe it. Not another invasion. But he said Irken. It must be true. She clenched her teeth. She was not going to let another Irken take over another planet full of beautiful life forms such as the weird antenna kid. She must stop him. For the resistance. 

Days spent on Earth, her SIR retrieved information after information on how to be what’s called a human. She made a little shelter hut in the alley, while having a newspaper as a blanket. Irkens do not need to sleep, but Nya saw other humans doing it so she wanted to blend in.

Her disguise is made up of black hair with bangs, a pink bomber jacket, a black shirt, a black skirt with leggings, and boots.  
As time passes, she began to adapt to human society. She likes human food as well. Mainly the donuts and fraps that remind her of her food back at home. She luckily gets her monies by finding it on the street. She also has made a shelter for herself in an alley way.

As Nya settled into her blanket nest, she saw an old man wandering through the alley.

“G-gaaaaah!” He stammered as he tripped on a can. 

“Oh no!” Nya screamed and quickly raced over. “Sir! Are you okay?!” the girl then quickly tried to pick him up and set him aside by the wall.

He coughed , and tilted his head,”M-my my , you’re pretty strong young one! What on earth are you doing in this dark alley way anyway?”

“Well...I live here!”She then pointed to her little cardboard house.

The man gasped as his eyes widened and directly turned to her ,”little girl, do you live here?”he calmly asked

Nya hesitantly paused, “um....well yes. I do. Is that a bad thing? Sorry. I’m not really from around here-“

“Yes this is bad! Why is such a young thing like you doing all alone? Don’t you have a family?” He frantically questioned.

“Family?” She tilted her head.

The old man sighed, “you don’t have one, do you, young girl?”

She quickly shrugged, “I have a SIR unit- I mean ...a cat.” she chuckled with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Miko waved his paw in response,”Mrow” the sir unit whimpered 

“Oh you poor thing. H-here.” He coughed ,”Let me give you some of my chili. I got it from this one shelter”he then brought out a bowl from his jacket 

“Oh- no sir it’s fine! I think you need that more than I do “ she stated. 

“Nonsense. A young girl such as yourself needs to eat. You’re still growing and you must get big and strong !” He coughed , and continued to give her a spoonful of some chili.

/Bleh...human food. I wonder what it tastes like./ Nya then hesitantly took the spoon from the man ,”thank you” she responded.

“No worries my child. Now eat up!” He said back . 

The two talked for quite a while, and Nya was starting to like this weird wrinkled human being. 

“So..why don’t you have a home ?” She questioned.

He smiled , with a sense of sorrow in his eyes, “Lost my job, and after that. my home, and my family” 

“What’s a family?” She questioned

The man surprising looked at her , and then looked away, “a family...is being surrounded by people you love. People you feel closer to than anyone in the world, kiddo.” He patted her on the back.

“What is love?” She questioned

How long has this little girl been abandoned , he wondered,”Boy. You sure do ask a lot of questions don’t cha? Anyways ...love is. Well love is when you have a happy feeling in your chest when you’re with someone. A kind of feeling you don’t want to go away.” He chuckled with a tear in his eye.

“Are you okay,mister?” She asked and reached her hand out.

“It’s fine, child, Im okay, ha. Just got something stuck in my eye.” He lied.

“Oh okay. This is um. Some good chili ! Thank you .” she smiled as she ate some more.

“I’m glad you liked it” He smiled back

She wondered for a bit, and then responded,”I...I dont know who I am in this universe anymore. I lost people, and I gained new people, but then I lost them again too...I . I don’t know my place here but I know I want to make a difference and fight for good. What do I do when life is like this for me? What do I do when I can’t go back and fight for what’s right?” 

“The real question, Nya, is what do we owe to each other?” He questioned with a smile. He patted her on the back.

She blinked,”what?”

“Well kiddo, I hope you find that family of yours someday. Farewell” he tipped his hat, then walked off. Nya waved in response. 

Days passed, and and she finally spotted the alien known as Zim, by his horrible disguise. She spots that rain harms Irkens, so she steals an umbrella by some unsuspecting soul in a diner just in case. 

Unfortunately, she spots the other kid watching her as she spys on zim. She stays cautious of the strange child, but she doesn’t seem him as any particular threat. 

What she doesn’t know is that the child’s name is Dib Membrane. A kid who is all about alien hunting and paranormal findings, and occasionally tries to harass Bigfoot on Sunday’s.He notices that this oddly fashioned girl watches zim too. 

Could she be another actual human who finds something off with this alien?! Dib’s mind was racing with questions and possibilities. He wishes to talk to her. Badly. But he doesn’t want to chase away his only potential ally. 

So he watches her from a distance as well, waiting for the time that these two will ever meet face to face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib notices Zim hasnt been around lately. Hasn’t been scheming or just hasn’t going to Skool. Dib and Nya plan to investigate what’s wrong with Zim.

It’s been a month since Nya has been on earth . She misses Viaz and the rest. She should’ve paid attention to Zoi, but she didn’t. She was, well...reckless. She promises to herself that she’ll be more careful flying once she gets out of here.

She sighs as she reads her magazine in the alley, she has made a nice card board home for herself as well . Also, the little Irken stole food and drinks for herself too.  
She then leapt up, because today was going to be the day she finally follows Zim into his house, according to Dib of course. With her invisible tech she could easily come in and invade his home.

She puts down her magazine she read, grabs her gear, and heads over to wherever Zim could be.

“Stay here, Miko!” Nya said.

Miko nodded in return and rested under the cardboard.

She walks down a few blocks, sun beaming bright, then suddenly hides behind a telephone pole, as she sees Zim going to Crazy Taco

“Uh...four loaded tacos and- wait Gir, medium or large soda?” Zim questions. 

“Large!!!” the oddly shaped dog responds 

“One large soda please” Zim demands as he hands his change over to the employee.

That SIR has a terrible costume , Nya thought to herself. Could SIR even eat and drink? She had to find out due to sheer curiosity.  
Zim and Gir walked away and Nya followed.   
It was a long walk but thankfully they made their way back home.   
Nya quickly hid inside a bush- only to disturb a certain child, who was also inside the bush. Dib screamed

“Hey watch where you’re - oh ..wait. It’s you!”

Nya panicked,” what?! Who ?! Me?” 

“Yeah! The girl that always spy’s on this guy living here! Why are you doing that?” He questioned

“Uh...how do you know I spy on him? I want you to answer that first!” 

“Oh- well I think it’s cause this “guy” is an alien, and that he is going to invade this planet anytime now, and I’m going to stop him!”Dib proudly responded.

“But then, I noticed another person stalking Zim too. Nobody else notices that he’s an alien, till I saw you. You’re concerned about this guy, aren’t you?” He questioned.

Nya laughed with delight,”yeah! I am. I’m doing the same thing you’re doing!”

Dib laughed back in response,” I knew it!! Finally someone who understands!”

They then have a long talk about their notes on Zim. They don’t have proof of course at the time, but they believe each other.  
Eventually the two start fighting him side by side. Constantly stopping his evil plans one after the other.

One day, Zim decides to taint the milk supply, since he knows earth’s youngest beings drink it. If they don’t grow tall, then there’s nothing that stops Zim in the way of conquering earth if the humans are small little things! 

Zim laughed,” FOOLISH DIB AND NYA! YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP MY ARMY OF ROBOTIC COWS THAT WILL TAINT THE MILK SUPPLY? THINK AGAIN!”

Nya , with her superior tech knowledge, ends up disabling all the cows with one simple hack from Dib’s computer.

Zim screams, “NO!! NOT MY COWS! CURSE YOU!!!”

Nya smirked and high fived Dib.

“Nice” Dib cheered happily. 

“Nice” she smiled. 

Nya stepped up ,”as long as we’re here Zim. You will always be stopped!”

“Yeah! We’re a team now and we’ll defeat you no matter where you go!” Dib” screamed 

Zim, “FOOLISH EARTH MONKEYS! YOU WILL NEVER STOP ZIM!” 

“But we just did” Dib responded.

“SILENCE YOU BIG HEADED DIB-STINK! Wait where was I- oh yeah!”   
Zim screamed and ran away with his dog companion.

Nya and dib laughed as they walked back to Dib’s home

“What a rush! That was amazing! How did you know how to hack into Irken tech like that? I mean, I’ve done it before too but how did you know?!”

Nya stammered,” I - Uh. Watched you do it all the time, so I just followed what you did heh!”

Dib smiled and walked with her.

“So do you ever want me to come by your house sometime so we can go over what we learned about Zim ?”

Nya nervously laughed ,” my home is uh..really messy yeah! You don’t wanna see it trust me.”

“Oh ok! We’ll see you later, Nya! You can stop by at my house anytime.” Dib said as he closed the door at his house.

Nya sighed ,”yeah...see you later.”she said as she walked away. She made it back to her alley and sighed as she tucked herself in with her newspaper blanket and slept on the ground. It started raining. Thankfully the cardboard roof holds.

The next few weeks, Dib was in skool. He didn’t see Zim anywhere and he started to actually get worried for the little green menace. He met up with Nya by the park and talked about it. Nya suggested sneaking into Zim’s house to see what’s up. He was ready for it, as always . That’s what she loved about Dib. He was prepared and ready for anything an Irken invader was going to do. For someone so young, he was so smart, and a little bit powerful , as she saw him. 

Eventually, the two made their way inside Zim’s house . All Zim was doing was looking at a hologram.  
But not just any hologram. It was the massive’s ship. Going in a straight line. 

Nya pondered why the flight pattern was only going straight. For such a complex ship they should’ve had a more elaborate flight pattern right ? But no. It was just... going straight.  
“Pssst Dib , should we...snap him out of it? All he’s doing is staring at the screen.” She whispered  
“Too dangerous .” Dib whispered back.  
“I don’t care what you two do .” Zim said  
Nya gasped and uncloaked herself. Dib did the same.

“If you knew we were here why didn’t you do anything about it?” Dib asked

“I don’t care” Zim sighed

Dib tilted his head. He waved at Zim’s face. Zim just stood still.

“Uh....Zim? You there?” Dib questioned.

“No” Zim said and started crying.

“Oh...oh jeez uh. You okay there buddy?” Dib asked

“No ones here go away!” He said as he fell to the floor. He just kept on crying.

Nya felt really bad now. “Oh Zim...what happened? Are the massive still coming here or what?” She asked

“No they’re not! Look at this! Shmillions of lightyears away is Earth! Do you humans understand?! They’re not coming!” He bawled.

”Oh my god...Earth is safe! “ Dib smiled. He grabbed Nya and spinned her around.

“Earth is safe!” He laughed.

Nya smiled and giggled a little,” Yeah!” She hugged him . She realized what she did and stepped away. 

Dib did the same and blushed a little. “Aheh..” 

“Heh, sorry um..oh yeah” she looked at Zim.

“What do we do with this poor guy?”She asked.

“Poor guy?! He tried to kill us several times a week! 3 times in one day before!” He screamed without hesitation.

“Yeah yeah I know....but. Look at him “ she points to Zim . Who was still bawling his eyes out

Dib sighed and looked at him. He took a knee down and patted Zim’s head. “Hey man it’s....its ok.”

“No it’s not get off me!” Zim swats Dib’s hand away

“Ah- jeez okay!” Dib backed off.

“Zim it’ll be okay. Okay? There’s more to life than just invading! “ she suggested.

“You don’t know anything about that human! Why must you torture Zim like this?” He bawled worse this time.

“Oh god I’m making him worse aren’t I” she questioned

“Yep” Dib replied.

“We’ll check up on you later Zim, okay?” Nya comforted.

“Whatever, human.” He sighed.

Dib and Nya started to move out. 

“Dib...now that the Earth is safe there’s something I need to tell you. Meet me on the roof top” Nya then walked off from the curious human.

“Oh..ok. See you there!” Dib replied. He wondered what that could be about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya explains to Dib that she’s an irken. Afterwards, Zim ,Dib,and Nya have an unexpected conversation. Gather ‘round kiddos . This chapter will be a big one!

Nya sat on the roof top, anticipating on waiting for a certain scythe haired human. Dib and Nya were always on this roof top. Looking out for transmissions from other aliens, or just even star gazing. Nya was wondering, thought after thought. /What if he hates me/./What if we never see each other again/./what if-/

“Hey Nya!” Dib opened the door. 

“Hey are you...okay?” He questioned as he saw a worried look on her face.

“I...I have to tell you something. If I don’t do it now I could never do it” Nya winced. 

Dib’s head tilted. 

“I’m...not really who you think I am.” She took a breath, then dehologramed her disguise.

She sighs,” Im an irken too. Just like Zim”

Dib screamed and took a step back

“Please- Dib. Its not what it looks like! I’m an irken yes, I’m from the empire that conquers planets, yes, but I’m a revolutionist ! I joined a rebellion that’s going to topple down the whole damn massive !” 

Dib paused and looked away from her,”you...lied to me...just like everyone else does..”

A tear placed down Nya’s cheek,”Dib...I never meant to lie to you. What else was I supposed to do? You’re literally a guy who threatens an alien autopsy every chance you get on Zim! What else was I supposed to do? I..I’m only telling you that I’m an alien because I trust you and..I thought we were friends.”

Dib looked up at her, “wait you ...considered me as a friend?”

Nya nodded.

“Well I thought we were more partners in crime..but.....I-i never had a friend before.”

Nya smiled,”maybe I...can still be your friend? Look I’m an Irken yes, but not all of them are bad. Lots of us are trying to overthrow the imperialist empire! Some are even just Service drones or even pilots, not all of them are invaders We hate that damn planet for what they’ve done! Well- I hate them for what theyve done to the Meekrob as well!”

“The Meekrob?” Dib asked

Nya went on and on about her life on planet Meekrob. How she snuck aboard the ship, how she met Zemo and all the adventures she shared with the Meekrob , and how it all went to shit when Tenn conquered it.

Dib gasped,”Nya I....I didn’t know.”

Nya laughed a little,”No of course you wouldn’t have. You’re lightyears away ,Dib. But it’s okay. I just want to tell you that not all aliens and Irkens are bad...okay?” 

Dib sighed. He never had a friend before. Let alone an alien one. He’s been fighting an alien for months and months, but he never thought to consider an alien as a friend.

“Give me some time to think about this. “ he walked away for a moment and opened the door.   
Suddenly, he closed the door. Ran back to her and hugged her.

“I forgive you.” He said. Nya cried as she hugged him back.  
“I’m sorry I- I didn’t tell you sooner!”she yelled  
“It’s okay. I understand,Nya..” he smiled.

Days past, and everything came back to normal between them. Nya has an idea how to contact her revolutionary team.

“Alright so. We go into Zim’s house, he’s probably still depressed, and he’ll probably let us use his technology so i can get in contact with Viaz!” She exclaimed. 

Dib nodded,”Let’s go!” 

Nya and Dib charged into Zim’s house. He’s still staring at the Tallests flight pattern.   
Nya gasped,”um....Zim how long have you been staring at that?”  
Zim,”why do you care , filthy human.”   
Nya looked at Dib

Dib shrugged,”go for it”

Nya revealed her irken form. She waited for the response.

“Filthy hu-I mean eh. Irken.” Zim sighed. He kept watching the screen.

“Oh....well um. Zim if you don’t mind. Can you get me a transmitter that can transmit my friend’s from irk please?” She pleaded.

“Sure whatever.” Zim gets up and digs through his piles of garbage. He hands the transmitter to her. It’s sticky.

“Ew.....I mean. Thank you .” Nya said. 

She connected the transmitter to dib’s laptop and managed to type into the coordinates.   
They waited for hours and hours till finally a transmutation came through

“Nya..:?” A familiar voice said

“Viaz!!!!” Nya cried

“Nya! Kid I thought you were dead! Hang on!” Viaz raced over to the group 

“You guys! Nya is alive!” Viaz screamed

Everyone raced over. Dib himself was amazed by all these Irkens. He was so used to alien after alien trying to kill him. But these guys seemed different.

“Who’s the big headed kid next to you?” Dak questioned

Dib sighed,”One; my head is not big. Two, my name is Dib Membrane!” 

“Oh oK! Also hey Nya. You’re gonna wanna have a look at this. The almighty Tallests mentioned you. This is how we know you were alive. It was cause of their invader, Invader Zim.” 

Nya sighed and looked at Dib.

Dib mouthed,”tell them later”

Nya nodded.

”what does the transmission say?” Nya asked

/“incoming transmission! From earth”/ a drone reporter.

The Tallests groaned,”not again!” Red replied.

“My Tallests! It is I ! Zim!! I shall report to you that another filthy human scum people known as Nya is threatening me too! These humans do not know when to stop . But luckily I found this! It’s a fashion piece. Ahaha! Now I finally have what is hers!” 

“No wonder I lost my damn bow ugh” she whispered

“That’s great Zim. Really fantastic.” Red stated, with hints of sarcasm. 

“I know right? I shall study this thing called a “bow”! Behold in its glory! It’s from another human eh..what was her name...Nya! Yeah! Heheh. I will use it in my conquest as well!”

“Oh, and how will you do that?” Purple sarcastically questioned.

“I don’t know yet. Later I shall tell you more! But for now, Invader Zim . Signing off!”

The feed cut off.

Red and purple both belted our laughing,” what the hell is he going to do with a BOW?!” Purple laughed.  
Red sighed and laughed,”I wish he just died during the flight TO Earth”

Zim perked up,” wait...what did they say?” 

Nya winced,”oh hey Zim....” 

“Wait. ZIM IS WATCHING THIS?!” Zoi yelled

“Yeah but he gave up on conquering earth a while ago. If an Irken invader were to invade a planet m, it would’ve taken them 2 weeks not 20 months”Nya stated.

“Ok true , but why is he here?!” Zoi asked.

“Because he was the one who let me use this transmitter to meet you guys.”

“Can i...see the transmission again...Zoi?” Zim asked

“That depends. Are you going to tell your leaders on us?” Zoi asked

“Do you dare question the almighty ZIm?!”Zim yelled

“Yeah! I do ! You’re a joke of an invader ! Even the fucking Tallests say so!” Zoi was shoved out of the way,

“I am sorry for his incompetence. I know you are not an invader anymore. I can feel it. I will show you the video.” Viaz put the video on the screen.

“I wish he just died during the flight TO Earth!” 

“I wish he just died during the flight TO Earth!” 

“I wish he just died during the flight TO Earth!” 

Zim watched the scene over and over again.

“Um ...Zim....you okay there? “ Nya asked in concern

Zim sighed, “they...they never cared about Zim, didn’t they?”

Nya frowned.

“Is the little guy doing ok? I cant believe I just said that to an invader”Dak replied

“I’m gonna turn off the transmission for a bit and I’ll see you all later okay?” Nya said.

“We’ll be waiting for ya” Viaz stated. She then turned off the transmission 

Nya sat on Zim’s purple couch and put a hand on his shoulder ,”You okay there Zim?”

“I still thought they would’ve shown up at some point to enslave you all but...they’re never going to. Are they?” Zim asked

“No man.” Dib sighed. Even though he hated Zim will all of his gut. A little spot felt sorry for the guy. 

“Look. Like I said before. There’s more to life than just ruling and conquering. I though like you before Zim. I wanted to help the empire too! But the empire is wrong! It’s wrong and we need to put a stop to it. Will you come help us?” Nya questioned

“Never. I’m apart of the Irken empire, Invader or not! You will never make me turn over you filthy traitor!” 

Nya gasped.

“Zim! The empire looks like it hates you man! Nya is just trying to save the lives of the planets that were conquered by your people! Do you want blood on your hands,Zim?!”

Zim growled,”as long as it’s for the sake of the empire. Zim will stay true to his world! Do you understand you big headed Dib-stink!”

“My head’s not big! And look at that transmission Zim! They hate you!”

Zim looked back at the feed and shook his head. ”SILENCE. Now get out of my house!” He yelled.

Dib grabbed his equipment and motioned for Nya to come along ,” come on Nya let’s go. He’s too stubborn to understand.” 

Nya sighed,”Goodbye,Zim. “ and went along with Dib.

The door closed.

“Computer, please play all past recordings of the tallest after I cut the feed.” 

“*SIGHS* DO I HAVE TO?” The computer replied

“YES” Zim yelled.

“FIIIIIIIIINE” the computer groaned.

Zim kept looking at transmission after transmission.

“You remember that time Zim was in a bear suit?” Red asked.

“Pfff yeah! What an idiot!” Purple replied.

He kept scrolling and scrolling through transmission after transmission. Insult after painful insult. They never stopped. They never once complimented on Zim’s heart poured into work . All these months and they never not once shared some liking to Zim.

“The Tallests never....liked Zim?” His voice cracked. 

Zim didn’t sleep that night.

Days later. Dib hears a knock on the door.”Hang on Viaz, we’ll be right back!” Dib said as he closed the computer. Dib and Nya walked toward the door. Dib opens it.

“Hello Dib-pig. I am here to join the resistance.” Zim replied.

“That’s great!” Nya said . “We’ll get you started with-“  
Dib waved his hand at Nya . He the looked straight at him. “What do you think we can do to trust you after what you said about your dedication to the empire?”

“All of this” Zim put down his laptop and showed them transmission after transmission of insults the tallest placed on Zim. Right after he cut them off from the feed.

“Ouuuch” Dib said.

“Yeah . As you humans say, FUCK the Tallests! Zim wants in.” He smiled. 

Dib narrowed his eyes.” Welcome aboard , Zim....Nya. Meeting”

Nya nodded. They huddled into a corner.

“Nya I know you’re very understanding and forgiving but...are you sure we should trust him?” He asked . 

“We definitely shouldn’t trust him.” Nya put, bluntly .

“But...we could give him a chance?”

Dib sighed, “Ok. I’m trusting you. But if anything goes wrong and he betrays us,I’m blaming you.” He smiled.

Nya laughed, “Ok fine. So he’s in!” 

Dib turned over and walked to Zim.  
“Welcome to the resistance, Zim.” Dib hesistantly took out his hand. Zim reached out his hand and shook the concerned human’s.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revolutionists finally come to earth after a long journey and welcomes dib ,nya , and zim aboard. They head out into space.

Skool’s out . It was finally time to hang out and relax. Which was exactly what Dib and Nya did. Dib suggested to introduce Nya to human culture, by playing a good round of Nintendo’s Mario Kart.   
Nya wasn’t sure what a game was, so Dib told her it was just like having fun. Nya never understood that either, so Dib realized she’s more of a visual learner.   
They both also wondered where Zim was. After the declared “friendship”, he hasn’t been seen since. Dib has his suspicions raised higher, but for now, he needed a break.  
“Nya! You have to use the blue shell if you want to get in first !”

“DIE YOU FIRST PLACE STUPID MUSHROOM THING! “ Nya laughed maniacally. She played as Rosalina on rainbow road. She chose rainbow road just because it looked pretty. 

“You uh. You Irkens really have a thing for laughing evilly huh?” Dib nervously questioned. 

“Evilly isn’t a word Dib, and yes. I guess it’s in our blood. Hah.” Nya giggled as she sat back down on the couch. She eventually won the race on her first turn. 

“Damn, even on rainbow road!” Dib shouted in amazement.

“I’m an Irken,Dib. I’m pretty much programmed to have excellent coordination skills! It’s built into my PAK” Nya proudly said.

“So you’re basically cheating” he smirked.

Nya slapped his arm,”No I’m not I was just born like this!” she giggled

Dib winced and gripped his arm,”ouch! Nya!”

“Oh come on you baby I barely hit you “ she laughed. 

Dib sighed and smiled,”whatever. Anyways uh, got anything else you want to do next? We could um. Go see a movie or -“

“Ooo how about we hang out with Zim? We havent seen him since he teamed up with us!” 

Dib tensed up, “I’d rather not “hang out” with the guy who threatened my planet and tried to kill me on multiple occasions, Nya”

“Boo. fine. oh let’s call Viaz and see what the guys are up to!” Nya excitedly said. 

Dib sighed. He had an awful crush on Nya since the day he met her. Even though she was an alien of his enemy’s race, he didn’t care about that anymore. 

He just saw her as her own beautiful being./oh great you’re calling her beautiful now. Way to go,Dib! I’m in love with an alien who probably hasn’t even understood the concept of love! Not to mention she’s adorable when she’s -wait- am I still talking to myself?/ Dib paused and looked at Nya instead as she prepared the conversation.

Nya set up the transmission on Dib’s laptop, then waited for Viaz to make her appearance. The feed finally showed Viaz.

“Nya. Guess what!” Viaz said excitedly 

“Yeah Viaz?” Nya exclaimed.

“We’re going to Earth! We found a time wormhole and it can jump us from a supposed to be lightyears travel to Earth in a few days! “

Nya gasped,”dude! That’s amazing! I. can’t wait to see you guys again” 

Dib smiled. He loves seeing her when she’s excited. She was cute for an Irken . Not that he’s seen any other Irkens aside from Zim and Tak. Tak was cute too, until she tried to rule over his planet.

“We can’t wait to see you too” Viaz smiled.

Viaz loved Nya as if she was her..oh how did Dib say it,”Daughter?” Yes, that’s the word. She was a young little Irken who was very passionate about fighting for what’s right. She was like her when she was young. Viaz paused. 

Her SIR unit sighed. She knew Viaz was have flashbacks again. She waved in Viaz’s face . “Master!” Viaz shook herself out of it.   
“Thank you, Rose” she sighed. /No more flashbacks, please,/ she begged to herself. 

Nya turns off the communication device and sighed,”Hey Dib, you’ll be alright if we meet /more/ aliens . Right? I know you hate Irkens but-“

“Are ya kidding me?! These guys are amazing! Irkens actually going against their empire? Amazing! I know I said amazing before but I mean it!” He laughed.

Nya giggled,”pf, okay”. She’s always been cautious around Dib. Ever since she revealed herself to him, she thought he wasn’t the same since. 

He’s been constantly worried sick about her, stammering his sentences each time he talks to her, thinking to himself as he shakes that cute big head of his, she wonders if showing him she was an Irken was a mistake!

Days past and Dib and Nya began to grow closer. Zim finally shows up and spends some time with them as well, being an unfortunate third wheel to Dib’s dismay.

Dib, in his room, introduces Nya to music. She was in her normal Irken attire since she trusts him. He introduces her to his favorite band is , Lemon Demon. 

/“Extra clever. Earthbound spirit. Ghost in the form, of a mongoose.”/ The strange man sung.

Nya tilted her head,” so this is human music then, Dib?”

Dib bobs his head up and down,”Yeah . You like it?”

“And I have feet.  
I'll never die, I am a freak.  
Hello, I'm here, I'm living in the wall, I know I might be small, but I am a...  
Freak.”

“Hmm...well it certainly is interesting.” Nya pondered

Dib wondered if Irkens could even react to music like how humans do. He thought for a moment and smiled. 

“Ok ok. Get off the bed for a second!” Dib said as he took out his hand.

“Ok!” Nya stepped off the bed carefully.

He changed the music.

“She said at night in my dreams  
You dance on a tightrope of weird  
Oh but when I wake up you're so normal that you just disappear”

“Now just. Do this!” Dib danced along.

Nya laughed,” what the hell are you doing?”

“It’s called dancing!” He said as he moved towards her, hand still anticipating for Nya to grab his.

/And I said (hey ay, ay)  
If crazy equals genius (hey ay, ay)  
If crazy equals genius  
Then I'm a fucking arsonist (hey)  
I'm a rocket scientist (hey hey)/

“These lyrics are...weird?” She laughed as she grabbed his hand and tried to move along to the sound of the strange music.

“It’s just lyrics that go well together! It’s called a song,Nya. Also not too hard with the hand. You’re supposed to hold it gently like this” 

He took his hand away, then held hers gently.

“Ohhhh ok.” Nya said. 

He noticed he has a lot to explain to her about his culture. 

Days past yet again, Nya got the hang of dancing. She held dib’s hands and swayed his arms back and forward.

“I won’t hurt you unless you cheat!~ I’m half human and half machine!” Nya giggled

“Now you got it!” He laughed.

/This must be what love would have felt like/

Dib pondered at the lyric . /Am I in love with her? No this has to be just a crush../ 

She giggled as she nodded along to the music so innocently.

/No yeah ok this was love oh my god/Dib thought as he blushed, the sight of her was overcoming him. 

/You can't win me, I can't be beat  
I won't hurt you unless you cheat/

“Hey Nya..I. I have to tell you something “ Dib sighed. This was it.

“Yeah Dib?” She questioned.

“I....I -“ suddenly, Nya’s antenna’s perked up .

Nya gasped ,”hold that thought!” She put a finger to his lips. His blush furiously increased.

They both then heard the sound of spaceships landing onto the lawn.

Nya gasped,”It’s them!! Oh no wait I need to tell them to make the ships invisible!” She put on her human hologram and raced downstairs 

/Dammit,/ Dib thought. “Nya wait up!” He raced down with her.

She was already talking to Viaz who thankfully had everything planned up. The ships were invisible and the disguises were good.

Viaz’s human form looked like a normal teenage girl. Zoi was seen as a Keanu Reeves combined with squip from Be More Chill type man. Nomi and Komi looked like teenage twins. Dak looked like a grown man as well. 

“We thought two husbands and three daughters would be appropriate thanks to Dib clarifying the hierarchy system of humans to us.” Zoi stated.

“Well- “ Dib scritched at his head”it’s not a hierarchy it’s more of a family.” he said.

“Family? What the heck is that?” Dak asked

“Oh! Well uh...it’s your biologically related relatives and such. Sometimes it doesn’t have to be that all . Sometimes a family can be married into if you’re close enough with them and you love them....” Dib just went on and on explaining what it means to be a family . “Sometimes it could mean being in a close knit group of friends etcetera and it could also be-” he kept on explaining

Nya’s antenna’s perked up“Oh ! You mean like us?”

“Hmm..” Viaz wondered. Feelings were a weakness to her, but this could do. A family wouldn’t hurt, correct?

“Huh..Oh! I uh...I guess so?” Dib never had a family of friends before, let alone a family of friends, alien friends to be more accurate.

Nya shrugged,”Yeah! Ok now Viaz. What’s the plan?”

Viaz explains that she needs Nya Dib and Zim, who Nya told about, aboard the ship, the Plasma Bolt. Thankfully, since skool was over for Dib, he was free whenever. She explains that the team of them and Viaz herself and Zoi will bombard the armada. Meanwhile, Nomi Komi and Dak will destroy the upgraded snack machine. The resisty will accompany them too.

“Wait...the resisty?” Dib questioned 

“Yeah I know. They kept that name too .” Viaz sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A traitor is in the midst.

“Well well well...what does Zoi have for us this time, Purple?” Red questioned curiously as he munched on his nachos.

“Seems like this so called resistance is at it again. Oh look. Zim is there too. Let’s blow him up!” Purple exclaimed.

Red waved his hand at Purple,”No. let’s let them have their fun.”   
“Zoi. Please, send us more of this little army Viaz has conducted again.” Red whispered.

“On it,my Tallests” Zoi whispered back.

“What was that Zoi?” Nya questioned as her antenna perked up .

Zoi flinched as he turned off his transmission feed,”Nothing,Nya. Keep quiet everyone.”

Everyone nodded.

The plan was soon to be completed. The resisty was just about to fire their missiles, and the Irkens have already infiltrated the massive. 

“So we finished knocking out the guards . Now what?” Nya asked

“We rescue the prisoners!” Viaz yells as she breaks the control mainframe for the prison ship . 

Everyone screams and runs out frantically .

Nya laughs,”Nice! Now what?”

“You all get arrested under the sake of the Irken Empire” Zoi growled as he took out his multi plasma zipper. 

Viaz,Nya,and Dib silently gasped.

“Z-Zoi....what are you-“ Viaz’s voice cracked , but was interrupted by Zim’s laughing.

“Oh no...” Dib sighed, “I should have known!”

“Oh you should’ve, Dib-worm! It was Zim’s plan this ENTIRE TIME!”

Zoi tilted his head, “What? No it was my plan you dim witted- .”

“Well I was still involved in it. ANYWAYS. Zim would like to tell a story.” He said as he pulled out Zoi’s other zipper weapon.

“Zim would like to say that he was secretly working with Zoi in an attempt to show my leaders that I am truly a capable invader! Zoi told me that he would put in a good word for the Tallest if I help him out. So I did! GIR helped record the evidence of the resistance working behind the Irken government, so I decided to show that evidence to the almighty Tallests themselves!”

Dibs blood was boiling. His rage was increasing . This was the last time he was ever going to be betrayed! He screamed and went straight for him.

“IM GOING TO KILL YOU ZIM-“ Dib’s yelling got put to a hold when Zim’s zipper weapon tased Dib.

“GZIZIZIZZIZ” Dib yelled . He then fell to the ground , and Zim did nothing but laughed

“DIB!” Nya cried out and went straight to him. Viaz pulled her back.

“Nya. He’ll be okay. Watch out or they’ll -“ Viaz was then suddenly tased as well.

Nya gasped and backed away slowly. /I..I can’t leave them behind ..so why am I moving away? Come on legs please ..save them-/ GIZZIIIZIZI 

Zim smirked as he tased her as well.  
“AHAAHAHAA. So, Zoi, do you think you can put in that word for me anytime soon?” 

“Nope” Zoi said.

“Eh?” Zim questioned,”ZIZIZJGIIGI” Zim screamed as he was tasered as well.

“They’re all apprehended, my Tallests. I hope I served you two well” Zoi said.

“You have, Zoi. Take them to us. We’ll send guards down to the prisoners as well for assistance.” Purple states.

“What do I do with this defected SIR unit?” Zoi questioned

“Take him to the chop shop “ red answered back. 

Zoi nodded. But suddenly, Nya’s SIR unit yelled and charged toward GIR, and then took him away.

“Wait!” Zoi aimed his taser zipper .

“Hold it , let them go. What could two defected sir unit do anyway?” Purple shrugged.

“But sir-“ Zoi said, but was then interrupted.

“Just focus on the prisoners! We’ll deal with the SIRs later.” Red said.

Zoi sighed, “yes sir” he said. He looked around and shook his head as he dragged Viaz by her foot to a holding cell. 

Hours passed, and Viaz,Nya,Dib,and Zim were all locked up in separate cells. They all woke up from their knockout. Fortunately, they were next to each other. Nya saw Dib , and unfortunately, Viaz saw Zim.

“You TRAITOR.” Viaz cried out as she banged her hands onto the hologram, “How could you?! We trusted you!”

“Well more like you all trusted Zim. I never believed him from the start .” Dib pouted

“Dib. Not now.” Viaz growled,”Zim. Why did you do this?”

“I...I thought the Tallest would respect me. That’s what Zoi said.” He said as he curled up into a ball.

Viaz blinked. She saw how he looked, she felt what he felt, he was serious. “Zim, by now you must have had a little bit questioned the authority of the Tallest?”

“Never.” Zim sighed, “ I thought this was my last chance to prove it all to them, but I guess I was an idiot” 

“More like mega idiot” Dib said with a hint of bitterness

“Dib. Shut up .” Viaz hissed ,”just let me do the talking .”

Dib flinched ,” Ok jeez fine.” He sighed and looked over towards Nya , He smirked and waved at her.

Nya smiled and waved back. She was silent. /She was going to be here forever, wasn’t she? Thoughts kept racing through her head. She’ll never see the outside again, her SIR unit, she wouldn’t be able to even hold Dib’s hand./ Wait- why would she think about something so small like that ? It’s just a stupid human hand./ she sighed , shook her hand, and looked back at Dib. 

“Hey..” She said quietly

“Hey..” He said back. They talked for hours as Viaz was trying to comfort Zim. 

Hours later, Zim blinked. He saw Dib sleeping by the way , his head tilted towards Nya’s direction. Nya sighed as she looked at him. 

He looked at Viaz, who was still talking to him about how awful the Tallests actually were.

He looked back those times they laughed at him. Those puppets they made to mess with him even though he knew what was going on. He blinked.

“The Tallests...never really liked me. Did they”

Viaz gasped,”N-no! They didnt! Can you finally see that now?”

Zim started to cry.

“Oh....oh Zim no it’s okay” Viaz reaches a hand out to him and sighed. The prison cells were hologram programmed , so she couldn’t reach out.

Nya gasped, “is- is he okay?”

Viaz shook her head,”finally realized the Tallest sucked.” she whispered.

“Ohh. You know who would really kind of enjoy this? Dib” she smirked

“Oh no yeah Zim finally realizing he’s a dumbass is like a field day for me right now” he laughed

Viaz smirked and shook her head,”You two have no sympathy.”

“I’m joking! I think Dib’s growing on me. This little guy did put us in jail ya know. One time back on Earth, Zim turned Dib into bologna!” She then looked at Zim ,” but..this is kinda sad too. Zim I get it. The people you looked up to lied to you. Cry it out all you want to okay buddy ?”

“SILENCE! Zim’s not c-crying! There’s just something in my eye” he wiped his tears away 

“Oh jeez sure...okay buddy.” Nya patted at the wall .

Suddenly , the guards fled. 

Nya’s antenna perked up , as did Zim’s and Viaz’s. 

“Anyone know what’s going on?! Viaz?!” Nya said

Viaz shrugged and shook her head.

Suddenly, a few turrets with some familiar looking round glasses appeared .

Nya gasped,” those are Dib’s turrets! But how did they..” suddenly , the hologram screens were shut off. And the four were free. 

Dib groaned as he woke up,”W-what’s happening?”

“Master! Someone wishes to speak with you!” A turret said. 

Dib got up,”who?!”

“Surprise!” A familiar voice said. Dib smiled.

“Nomi!” Dib laughed.

“What?! Is that Nomi in there ?” Nya raced over.

“Yes it is I! Are you all okay? By the way! Zoi is a traitor! We saw it through a feed-“ Nomi was cut off

“Yeah we know. He put us all in here. Won’t your signal get traced back with this primitive technology?” Viaz said

“Hey!” Dib yelled “it’s not primitive ! I worked hard on those!”

“Extremely primitive,Viaz . But we managed to use our tech in the bunker to upgrade it and connect it with y’all!” Komi stayed. 

“Amazing. Anyways. Nomi, can you contact my squad? We need all the help we can get to take out Zoi ,The Tallest, and their goons.” Viaz hissed.

“So Zoi was a traitor after all , huh?” Nomi sighed .

“Unfortunately. He was the one who put us in here .”

“Wait you all knew? And what other squad?” Nya asked

“Ah Nya, constantly full of questions . Yeah I knew. Had my suspicions for decades. Didn’t think it was possible but just in case I made my own crack squad of ex irken elites just in case an event like this would happen.”

“It took you decades to think of that?” Dib questioned

Viaz sighed,” I have a problem when it comes to trusting people, okay Dib?”

Dib put a hand on her shoulder and pat it,”sorry”

“It’s okay. Also touch me again and your mouth will have my plasma pistol shoved into it. Understood ?”

Dib’s eyes widened and took a step back,”Understood”

Nya felt a little protective of Dib after that comment./Don’t threaten him! Humans are soft and squishy! They’ll die in an instant!/ 

“Now let’s start the plan of the raid. Understood, everyone?”

Everyone , and even Zim, nodded.

“Wait- isn’t Zim a traitor ?! Why is he here?!” Dib panicked

“He’s not bad anymore. You were sleeping when I talked it out with Zim for hours. Trust me. He’s good . Nya you witnessed that too , yeah?” 

Nya sighed,”hate to break it to ya dib but yeah. He’s changed. The guy lost all respect for the Tallest”

Dib gasped. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he trusted Nya nonetheless. He nodded in her direction.

Now it was time to commence the plan.

“Alright. We’re gonna make our way to the HQ of this stupid ship. Got it guys?” Viaz stated.

“But what about all the guards?!” Dib questioned.

Viaz sighed,”you’re too young to kill. So have this” she tossed him a spear and a ray zipper. “Taser weapons. Made by Dak himself. “ she smirked.

“Whoa..okay! Thanks.” Dib said as he tucked the weapons safely in his inner jacket pocket.

“What about me?” Nya asked.

“You willin to kill some imperialist bastards? What about you Zim?” Viaz looked over to zim’s side

“Eh....sure” He said, hesitantly. 

“Me too!” Nya stated.”After all the pain I saw those Meekrobs go through, I’m ready to fucking kill some people.” She said as she determinedly took her hand out.

“I like the spunk in ya kid. And Zim, you don’t have to kill if you want to. We’ll cover you.” Viaz passed a plasma pistol over to Nya. 

She cocked her gun,”let’s go kill some bastards.” She growled

Dib blushed as he saw the determined Irken. 

“Ah! Dib! Your face is red again! Are you dying?!” Nya exclaimed

Dib shot up,”w-what?! No I’m fine! I’m uh...just. This is a normal human expression when they’re ready for a big event- or something!”

“Ohh okay!” Nya stated

Viaz smirked and leaned over to Dib,”you got it bad for her don’t ya ,kid?”

Dib gasped,”shut it!” He whispered back and waved her away.


	8. Chapter 8

This was it. Before they were all going to die . He had to tell her one thing. That he loves her./Simple, right? Just go up and confess. Just confess . Come on Dib just . I can’t do it. But what if we die tonight? I have to do this. I have to./ Dib took a breath in, and a breath out.  
He took out guard after guard with his taser spear. “NOW HOW DOES IT FEEL YOU STUPID ALIENS!”

Nya laughed as she kept fighting guard after guard. They went back to back . Guard after guard.

“Hey Dib....”Nya gulped . 

“Yeah ,Nya?” He yelled over the guards.

“I...I gotta confess. Im a little scared of going inside. I’ve never faced the Tallests before!” She yelled .

“Me neither! But we can handle it! “ he yelled back.

“You think so?” Nya yelled.

“Can you idiots stop talking I can’t concentrate!” Viaz yelled over to them. 

“Sorry! “ they both said.

As Dib kept tasing guard after guard, he could not help but worry for Nya. How will this all end? Will they be safe together? 

They soon approach the entrance doors, but unfortunately , like in every action movie ever said, they had some company. Viaz growled and charged straight for them , Zim stayed behind and went side to side with Dib. 

“Hard to think that after all these years we’d finally be working together, eh Dib?” Zim shouted  
“Wait what- Zim we- we only knew each other for a year Zim….oh shit! GAH” Dib then launched himself toward a guard that was about to shoot at Zim

“Hey thanks! And eh whatever you say , human!” Zim tried his best to clear out the crowd, but it was getting out of hand.

More elites with heavier weapons came by to surround the guards. Meanwhile, in the security room, a couple of SIR units were chilling in as they tied up a strugging guard.

“ Ok GIR, you have to listen to me. According to my programing, there are several guards with emergency protocol exploding doomy things activated in their paks just in case they’re compromised in some situation if that makes sense. We need to get the activation button as close to the guards hurting our friends as clooose as possible, can you handle this for me? It took a lot of work to steal this thing so please, can you listen to me!”

“Which button do I hit again?” gir said

“There’s literally only one button!”

“Is there a button hiding behind the control box thingie?”

“Gir i swear to the tallests-”

“OH This button! Lemme get at that-”

“NO NO NO DONT PRESS IT RIGHT NOW my master Viaz and Zim could be destroyed! You need to point and direct it to the bad guys! Ok?”

“Okay! Imma go do that” then he began to run towards the others , which would take a while.

The SIR unit sighed, “we’re doomed” 

Gir then began singing as he climbed his way down from the guard’s tower, being so typically carefree as he always was. Eventually, he managed to sneak his way to his Master, but hid behind a column as to not disturb his focus . As a guard knocked Zim to the ground , the SIR unit growled and managed to sneakily press the button. At least 5 Irkens screamed in pain, then fell flat to the ground. Zim got up in a confused daze.

“Eh? What the-” he turned to look at GIR, who peaked from the column and made a little wave. 

Zim smiled in relief, “GIR! How did you do that?! What the heck are you holding?!”  
“Nya’s other SIR unit and I stole this button thingie from an elite while you were all in jail - it was a whoooole story when-”

“Yeah yeah yeah ok . Gimmie!” He snatched the button out of the SIR’’s hand . “Nya ! Viaz! Dibstink! Get out of the way!”

Viaz gasped, “Zim! Wont that hurt you?!” 

“Since my PAK is defective, I think I’ll be fine.” Zim stated

“Wait -you’re defective?”Dib questioned 

“Yeah. I knew the whole time there was something wrong with me but I didnt care. Watch!” Zim pressed the button, 4 more Irkens fell to the ground. 

“See? I'm fine!” Zim said as he waved both of his arms. 

“Huh . Neat!” Dib smiled. “Wait does that mean they’re de-”

Zim waved his hand away , “Nah. They’ll just be in a coma or something till their PAKs restart itself. “

“I thought it made them explode?” GIR questioned

“That’s an old rumor since these things were so rare!” ZIm stated 

The whole floor of Irkens managed to be wiped out by the coma inducing device. It was finally time to enter the HQ of the main armada ship and face the tallests. /Ok Dib. Before you possibly die- just go in and tell her. Just do it. Come on...I really should stop talking to myself/. Dib took a deep breath as he looked to Nya. 

“Hm? Whats wrong Dib? “ she questioned . 

“Nya...there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time..I was just- just too stupid to tell you. I…” he paused. 

“I love you” Dib said as he looked to Nya’s eyes. /do Irkens even know what love is?/

Nya blushed in awe. / Oh! I guess - they do!/

“You..love me?”

“Y-yeah. I mean I dont know how you Irkens show affection or something I mean I bet all you guys are programmed to do is fight and inva-”

Dib was quickly cut off with a quick kiss on the cheek, “Irkens know love you idiot! What, do you think all we do is attack and kill?”

He tensed up, “ Ahh I'm sorry! I know very little about you guys and a-” he was cut off by another quick kiss on the cheek

“You talk too much, ya know that?” she laughed , “ I love you too idiot. I’ve been trying to give signs!”

“Really?! Oh man I had no idea! “ he laughed, “Oh god- I feel really stupid right now.”

Nya giggled, “You are really stupid. Still a cutie though. So..does that make us like...a thing or whatever?”

Dib smiled, “Yeah. I guess that does.”

Zim rolled his eyes, “Can we wrap this up? I wants to have a chat with the Tallests.”

Viaz sighed, “Come on, love birds, lets get down to business. We need an attack plan. “

Everyone gathered around to Viaz.

“Master! Can I come to hang with your friends too?”Gir said

Zim narrowed his eyes, “ Go back to Nya’s SIR unit till this is all over. You need to be kept safe, the elites will dismantle you in a heartbeat. Understood, GIR?”

Gir nodded,” Okay! We gonna make cupcakes” he then flew straight towards Nya’s SIR unit. 

“He never really knows whats going on, doesnt he?” Viaz wondered

Zim shook his head , “sadly, no” 

“So, you wanna go head first to those assholes?” she questioned

“Zim would like to make them suffer. So yes, I would!” He beamed up

“Dib. You and Nya can team up and take out the guards, I’ll go after... Zoi. I assume he’ll be with them.”

Dib nodded, “understood! Im ..sorry about Zoi. He seemed like such a caring guy too..” 

Viaz sighed, “Trust no one. Though , even though I’ve known you guys for such a short time. I think you’re alright. I can see it in your eyes that each of you have gone through a lot. And Im sorry he betrayed all of us. “

“Speaking of all of us, where’s Nomi and Komi?” Dib questioned 

“Went back to the resisty for sky control. “ Viaz stated

“Understood! So...we’re doing this?” he hesitated 

“Yep.” Viaz stated as she cocked her gun she pulled out of her PAK, “Don’t be nervous guys . If you’re in a pinch, I got your back. Lets go.”

The gang was all nervous, but ready. It was time to fight.


	9. Chapter 9

The hall full of irkens is quiet. Nya looked around at the horror of all the irkens shattered. The blood was on her hands and there’s no turning back now. 

Dib saw Nya looking at her hands. He held one of them . “You okay , Nya?” He whispered.

She smiled and gripped his hand tightly as she looked into his eyes,”I’m fine.” 

Dib knew she wasn’t. They kept walking. He wondered what was going on in her mind right now. Fear? Worry? He knew they’ll be okay. As long as we stick as a team. He hopes they’ll all make it out alive. Even Zim. 

Viaz clenched her teeth. She was ready to fight again. She wanted to. Zoi needed to be defeated. She wasn’t going to lose another friend. Zoi was like a “father” figure to her. Dib was the one to explain father’s and such Zoi fit that mold. For all of them. For Nya,Nomi, Dak and Komi. She wasn’t going to let him get away with what he’s done.

Meanwhile, Zim’s mind was spiraling. He fought WITH the empire. Not against it. His whole world fell apart as he kept walking through the hallway. But he kept going. After what the Tallest did to him, to his people, he couldn’t help but want to fight back. He had to. For the sake of his people, he wanted to fight for them. 

They enter the HQ. It’s a circular room with computers and holograms all around. There were about 100 guards in sets of 2. The tallest were prepared. 

Zim growled when he saw the tallest.  
“You...assholes.”

“Oh lookie, Zim learned human insults. Aw Zim, have you finally gone native with the humans now?” Tallest Red mocked.

Zim yelled , put out his pak legs, jumped, and went straight for the tall bastard.

Red began to fight back .

Viaz noticed two guards aimed for Zim, she gasped and shot them both.

“Frumi Sabi!”Purple screamed . He didn’t know them well . They just gave him good chips that one time. 

Purple charged in after zim as he was fighting red and he kicked him straight to the wall.

“Zim! “ Nya shouted and helped him back up.

Zim leaps back up with the help of Nya.

Viaz looks at Zoi and grimaces , she aims her gun right at him. He shoots  
her gun right out of her hand. She takes out her weapon stick instead and charges for him. 

Zoi pulls out his spare spear, and charged back . Their spears knock into each other constantly .

Meanwhile Dib was shooting more guards, he was starting to get cornered.  
Dib charges himself into the other irkens and starts shooting the hell out of them.  
“CHINGA TU MADRE!”Dib screams out.

“LANGUAGE, KID!” Viaz yells.

“Wait, Irkens can speak Spanish?!” Dibs squeaks with embarrassment.

“"Tenemos una habilidad para hablar todos los idiomas gracias a nuestros paks,dib"” Nya screams back.

Dib blushes. /Oh boy./ / His crush can speak Spanish/ /Gah I can’t think about that right now. Focus,Dib! You’re in the middle of a damn war!/   
Aside from this, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing or where he was. He was literally toppling the irken empire as the young 12 year old he was. This was his dream.

Zim panicked as he looks to Dib’s side. He was getting into even more of of a pinch right now. Tallest Red...or save Dib. He sighed. Red wasn’t going anywhere. He leaped towards dib’s side and started shooting the guards one by one 

“only I GET TO KILL HIM YOU IMPERIALIST SCUMS!”

Dib gasped. Does this mean their feud is ..finally over? Are they friends? He thought . “uh....t-thanks zim!!” 

“Don’t mention this ever again you pig-worm!”

Dib laughed,”sure thing, alien menace !” 

“Your head is too big for that helmet!” Zim yelled

“MY HEADS NOT BIG!” he shouted

They started getting even more cornered together . 

“I got it.” Zim stated 

“GIR. Activate instant kill!” Zim shouted

“WHEEEEEE OKAY MASTER!” Gir squeed

Suddenly. Two SIR units started screaming as they ran towards some Irkens. GIR.’s head emerged several mini missiles. 

“MIKO! INSTANT KILL MODE TOO!” Nya shouted. 

All targeted at the guards. Each one of them went down one by one. Nya starts fighting by herself in the center of the room . Dib panicked as she saw her getting cornered. 

“I’m gonna go help Nya. Can you handle yourself , Zim?!”

“Go help her, you filthy human!”Zim screamed

“On it!” 

He raced by Nya’s side. She smiled. 

There were team ups, like Nya and Dib, Zim and Viaz, Viaz and Nya, Zim and Dib, they all jumped around the room fighting guard after guard till there were all no more. What stood before the gang were The Almighty Tallests, and Irken Spy Zoi. 

“Viaz...what do we do now?” Dib asked. 

Zoi panted as he covered the tallest. He looked battered and beaten alive. But still kept the loyalty to his leaders,”Surrender now.”

Viaz growled. Also beaten, but not dead yet,”you traitor!” She cried. 

“Quit the sob story, you Irken of treason ! You disobeyed the almighty tallest for the last time.” He said as he pointed up his last plasma pistol . His hand was shaking. Tallest Red has noticed, and frowned in disappointment.

“Do it, Zoi. What are you waiting for?! It’s just a measily little traitor Irken. ” Red growled.

Zoi looked at Viaz. His friend, or his enemy ? Family or not? His mind was spinning and spiraling . Until he took a breath. Closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger.

Surprisingly, the plasma ray made its way toward Tallest Red’s chest instead, making the tall leader fall.

“Ow! Y-you son of a BITCH!” Red cried out.

Zoi gasped,”M-my Tallest I’m so...sorry!” His head tilted as he saw the tallest’s chest plate unlock , revealing a smaller, little Irken.

Everyone gasped.

“Zoi...you..tried to hurt him instead?” Viaz questioned

Zoi turned his head away,”I-I didn’t want to shoot you. I couldnt. Like Dib said, we’re...family?” Viaz’s antennas perked up. Finally, he came around. He was then shoved away by Tallest Purple, who then tended to his wounds.

“Red! Are you okay! Here- let me get the thing.” Purple got out of his suit as well, revealing his littler self as well. He couldn’t care less now if they saw. They were going to be dead anyway.

Purple then took out a cream from his PAK. The cream was intended to regenerate Irken wounds. Purple then spread the solvent onto Red, who winced at the pain.

“Oh stop whimpering you big baby! You’re gonna be okay” Purple demanded. 

“That stupid asshole..I’ll k-kill him.” He sighed as he got up . 

Nya,Viaz,Zim,Dib,and Zoi all watched in amazement. The Tallests weren’t actually....tall? They were SHORT?! 

The Tallests got back into their suits. 

“Well ...it seems we have another traitor” Red sighed.

“No my Tallests....I ...I just couldn’t kill them!” Zoi screamed 

“You’re a defect, Zoi. We fixed your PAK up for you , and this is how you repay us?!” Red screamed

Zoi took a step back.

“You’re a defect too Zoi ?” Viaz said

“I ....i was. A long time ago.” Zoi sighed.

“It was ages ago during operation impending doom one-“ Zoi was currently cut off.

“Yeah yeah yeah. We don’t care,Zoi. What we do care about is the fact that you betrayed us.” Tallest Purple stated.

“Well well well” Nya smirked, “Seems there's an elephant in the room. You guys are exposed, ya know that?”

“What are you talking about, you puny little thing?”Red asked

“Look who’s talking. Hey , Miko. Wave and get a gooood shot.” she laughed

“Why is she laughing- Zoi? Why is she laughing?” Purple nervously questioned

“I have no idea, sir” Zoi stated

“SIR units have recording devices, right?” Viaz stated

“Oh shit” Purple gulped.

“Yes. And the resisty helped broadcast the whole thing on all screens on Irk! Say hi to your people, Tallests!” she laughed

“Son of a bitch” Viaz smiled. “Well, I guess your time is up! I wonder who the new rulers will be-”

“Hey hey watch it you one eye’d freak! You think you can just kick us out of here, can ya? We’re still the Tall- where did you get that?” Red stated. 

Zim suddenly had the coma device right in his hand, “ Stop and listen to Zim. For just - a second. We have dealt with your tyranny for TOO LONG. That's right. Even I , the great ZIM , is sick of your SHIT. So resign now, or be destroyed.” 

Viaz perked her antennas up. /holy hell- he snapped!/ 

Red and Purple paused. This was not the voice of the once pathetic little Irken who stood below them all these years. This was the voice of a man who has been finally done with their bullying. This was the voice of someone ready to literally murder them if they dont comply. The two quickly raised their arms up in defeat. Zim smirked.

“Now, as the new leader, I order you two to be arrested! “

Everyone turned to Zim, “new….leader?!” they all shouted

“Oh, simple Irkens and...human. It is quite simple! I am the most qualified invader, and those two jackasses never seen my full potential! For now on I, the all mighty ZIM! Shall remain as the next leader for the future. And rule under the Irken empire with a mighty iron fist! OBEY THE FIST”

Dib pondered, “After what these two have done, Zim, I dont think Irk needs more tyran-”

“Precisely. Which is why I will free all the enslaved Irkens, all the enslaved planets, and all the refuges will be free to roam around as much as they please.” Zim stated

Dib’s eyes widened, “What?! Also arent you the laughing stock of your entire ra-”

“SILENCE. This is Zim’s redeeming moment , Dibstink. Quit cutting me off!” Zim pouted.

The child sighed,”Fine.” he said as he crossed his arms.

“Anyways. I will do exactly as I say and I will erase the law that whoever is tall shall be appointed the new Tallest!” He then walked over to Miko, “So? Have I made myself clear to everyone”

The entire planet cheered and hollered with excitement. It was so loud that everyone could hear it. 

Zim looked to the Tallest and smiled, “ I think your time is done here”

Red was boiling with rage, “ you could cage us in all you want eventually, but for now! BYE” They then suddenly pressed a button on their PAK and teleported away.

Zim took a step back and his antenna perked up, “WHAT THE- “

Viaz sighed, “Thats for the new era of Irkens...they have an implanted teleportation device. Dammit I should have caught that-”

“But Zim doesnt have- oh right. Defective.” Zim sighed

Viaz nodded, “ Well. I guess its your time to shine, almighty smallest” she smirked.

“HEY WATCH IT” Zim growled

Miko turned off the recording device. As soon as Nya saw Dib she quickly raced over and hugged the life out of him. 

“I'M SO GLAD YOU’RE OK!” she cried.

Dib held her tight, “ME TOO!” he cried back.

Zim gagged,”Gross human affection…”

Viaz sighed, “ I know, right?” 

Dib smiled as he wiped her tears away, “you were really cool fighting out there, ya know that?”

She giggled,”you were too!” they then sat down and continued to hug each other in silence. 

And with that, the tyranny of the Irken leaders were put to rest. It was finally time for a new change of pace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this from the beginning to the end. I really wanted to have Nya go through a whole story arc and it was so fun to write! Once again, thank you!

“As ruler supreme of Irk , the almighty smallest would like to choose... that one!” Zim shouted

“Zim you sure? Little too much?” Dib questioned.

“No thats fine for Zim” the Irken stated. 

“You sure this would be the best look for you. I think I’d go with-” Dib was cut off.

“Yes! Give it to Zim” Zim then put on his platform boots. “I have..never been more complete, Dibstink.”

Dib laughed, “Alright then bud. Time to give your speech. You ready for this?” He patted Zim’s shoulder.

“Zim is more than ready, Dib.” he smiled

The two then walked to the stage. Dib took a step back as Zim walked right up to the podium. He then cleared his throat. 

“Irkens, Vortians, Humans, all of you wonderful species of all different kinds. I wish to welcome you all to our planet. Im glad that after all these months we can finally be at peace. I apologize for our past...so called leaders. They weren’t the best, speaking from a guy who literally worshipped those two as if they were his own parents, and I wish to formally apologize for their actions. For all the planets that were turned into parking lots, for all the planets that were turned into malls and snack storage units, I apologize for their pointless selfish actions, and I vowed to make things right! I’d like to give special thanks to the revolutionists that made this happen. Viaz,Nomi,Komi, Dak,the Resisty, and lastly, Dib and Nya. These people helped me out of a dark time when I found that the Tallests never liked me in the first place. It hurt as much as a child would find out that they were adopted , or something like that. You get what Zim means. Anyways I’d now like to declare today, Pumbling the Tallests Day! After they were captured from months of hiding , I have decided that 5 lucky winners will annually be able to beat the shit out of those two for closure and revenge! This would be too cruel, you say? Well . Zim has devised a plan. Think of it as a psychological punishment. You can devise a simulation for them, and they have to suffer their worst fears and give them psychological pain for the 10 mins each! Think of it as that show that Dib watches Im sure you humans know eh….uhm..eH THE GOOD PLACE! Yeah that! Think of them getting the same punishments. See not too bad eh? Anyways, to wrap this up. I’d like to thank each and everyone that forgave the Irken empire after that recording Nya’s SIR unit ,Miko , placed out. The rest of us Irkens were programmed and forced to abide by the laws of two twisted so called leaders, and I deeply hope that we all can improve as a whole. With that, Zim shall go about his day. Almighty Smallest, Zim, signing off!”

The crowd roared and cheered. Zim then walked backstage and turned his back to Dib, “how was that?” he asked

“Are you kidding me?! That was great, Zim! Really freaking moving! I didn’t know ya had that in ya man!” the teen laughed

Zim beamed, “Thanks, Dibstink! Where’s Nya?” he questioned

“Oh she just went to the vending machine- there she is!” he pointed

Nya waved, “Hey guuys! Zim that speech was wonderful!” she hugged him .

Zim hugged back, “ i can still never understand why humans do this to show affection but whatever. Thanks by the way! Now I gotta do stupid politics stuff bye!” he then walked along with his security guards

Dib sighed, “Man...things have really changed over the course of a few months, huh?” he said

“Yeah I know right?! I'm glad Earth knows about aliens now so that people don't think you’re crazy anymore” she laughed  
Dib smiled, “Yeah it’s nice. Everyone can travel into space now, people are moving to other planets in this new age of exploration, I actually have friends now- my family finally…. finally respects me and apologized” he teared up

Nya gasped, “oh no Dib don't cry!” she quickly pulled him into a tight hug

DIb laughed, “Nya these are happy tears. It just happens sometimes!” 

Nya sighed, “oh ok good! Man you’re right though. You seem much happier these days too. You’re smiling a lot more.” 

“I noticed that too! It feels...weird. Like good weird. My therapist thinks so too.”  
The teen then looked back to all the times he was called crazy, a lunatic, neurotic... and now everyone believes him. Everyone finally understands what he went through, and no one has made fun of him since. He finally feels at peace.

Nya smiled and looked into his eyes, clearly deep in thought, as usual. She leaned in, held his hands, and gave him a sweet and tender kiss on the lips. Dib’s eyes widened in response at the sudden action, but then relaxed his shoulders with ease and pulled her in closer. This was finally happiness. 

Days have passed, and Dib and Nya spent their last weeks on Irk together, and then went back home to Earth. The teen finally introduced Nya to the family and she was invited in with welcoming arms.

“Ah! My boy child finally has a girlfriend! I'm very happy for the both of you. Honestly, I thought you were never gonna find anyone! I’m proud of you, son!” Professor Membrane cheered through his transmitter screen.

Dib winced at his obliviously negative father, “Well, I found someone now! Yeah! Her name is Nya. She’s Irken like Zim is! She’s really sweet and kind!” 

Nya blushed, “Dib! “ 

He laughed, “well it’s true”

Gaz sighed,”get a room you two”

Dib blushed, “GAZ!” 

Professor Membrane laughed, “Gaz, be nice to your brother. Let him have this.”

Dib smiled,”Thanks dad.”

The father cheered, “ I hope you enjoy your stay at the Membrane household, dear Nya!”

Nya smiled,”Thank you very much, Professor Membrane. Hey! Maybe I can take a whack at whatever thing you’re working on eventually? Us Irkens are programmed engineers!”

“Yeah dad! She helped fix up Tak’s ship too! She’s incredibly smart!” he beamed

Membrane pondered, “Well..it definitely would not hurt! I believe that Nya could be a good fit to our crew if she wishes.”

“I’ll pop by whenever I can!” Nya smiled

Suddenly, the screen had an incoming transmission. Gaz perked up, “If it’s Viaz, tell her that Im on for game night”

Nya nodded, “It definitely is. Bye Mr. Membrane!” she waved

“Goodbye, children!” he waved back. The screen cut to Viaz.

“Long time no see you two” Viaz crossed her arms and smiled.

“Viaz! Great to see you two! Oh- who’s that?” Dib questioned

“Great question just what I was gonna introduce- this right here is Wembi, one of the finest soldiers I got.” she patted him on the back.

“Its crazy how Zim was able to make you the top general of the freaking army! An army defending peace amongst the galaxy for crying out loud!” Dib shouted

“Yep. Dak, Nomi, and Komi got in the army tooI guess you could call us the guardians of the galaxy!” the Irken proudly shouted. 

“...that’s already taken.”Dib said.

“Oh damn. Guardians of the...of the universe?” Viaz suggested

Dib shrugged,”work on it.”

“Ok other than that. Wembi would like something to say to Nya.” Viaz stated. Nya’s antennas perked up. “Hm?”

Wembi stood up, “Viaz has been telling me of what an excellent soldier you were during the times of the revolution. Do you wish to accept being a soldier?”

Nya took a step back, “Uh…...no thank you! “

Wembi tilted his head, “But I am offering for you to be a member of the elite guard.”

Nya sighed, “ Sorry, Mr. Wembi, but I got other plans. I’d rather stay here on Earth” she smiled and held Dib’s hand.

Dib blushed, he was never going to get used to this, but he loved it anyway, “You sure Nya? I mean I’ll support you in whatever you do”

Nya nodded and looked into his eyes , “I'm staying right here, Dib”

“Alright. It was worth a shot. See ya later Nya. Is that Gaz in the background? Gaz we’re definitely on for game night Fridays” Viaz said.

Gaz folded her fingers into a peace sign, “Got it! “

Viaz smiled, “Later, Dib and Nya!” Wembi also saluted them both.

“Later!” Dib and Nya both waved goodbye.

Dib pondered for a moment, “Hey Nya...can I take you somewhere?”

Nya perked her antennas up,”Sure!”

Gaz groaned , “Room. Go. Now.”

Dib flustered, “NOT LIKE THAT! I MEANT LITERALLY JUST TAKING HER ON A WALK GAZ!” 

The child sighed, “Whatever” she said as she went back to her game.

Dib grabbed a picnic basket from his room then mumbled and took Nya’s hand as they went outside. The streets were filled with aliens of all different species. Some were even friendly. An old man smiled and tipped his hat at Nya. Nya smiled and waved back.

“Who’s that guy?” Dib questioned

“An oldie I met when I first landed on Earth. I showed him my alien form a month ago and almost gave him a heart attack! He’s fine now though we took him to the hospital. He’s taking meds. His grandkids are cool. They have Game Slaves too “ she said.

“You lead a rich odd life dont ya, Nya?” he laughed

“Damn right I do!” she smiled. “So...where are you taking me? What’s in the basket?” she asked.

“Kinda a picnic basket! Humans put food and a blanket in here for a nice day out in the park or whatever. But we’re gonna go on top of a roof instead!” Dib said

“Wait Dib you mean…” 

“Yeah. The roof where you told me you were an alien. That memory had...mixed feelings to me. So I thought if we could have a date up there we could make that memory a little better? Ya know?” the teen spoke. 

Nya smiled and teared up, “Y-yeah. Of course. I’d like to make that memory better too.”

Dib held her hand tight as they walked to the building. It was getting a little late, so the sun was starting to set. They both walked up the staircases and made their way to the top to the roof. The teen set out the blanket and the led candles, for safety precautions of course, and put out the food too. 

“Dib...this is so..romantic “ she said as she awed at the display.

Dib blushed, “Yeah..that's what I was going for.”

They both sat down and leaned on each other as they ate their sandwiches. The stars were starting to rise as the sunset beamed, there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. It was beautiful.

“Nya…” Dib quietly whispered. 

“Yeah, Dib?” The Irken whispered back.

“I love you” He said as he began to move his lips to hers. 

Nya pulled him in closer and blushed, “ I love you too.”

They both shared a sweet and gentle kiss. They nuzzled their heads together as two then cuddled, wrapped themselves in the blanket, and looked up at the stars.


End file.
